Her eyes
by Kalys Graymes
Summary: Zévran et Isabela... Une vieille histoire dont tout le monde est au courant et dont personne ne connaît les tenants et les aboutissants. Une histoire qui paraît aussi inconséquente que ses protagonistes. J'ai tenté ici de traduire ma vision de ces deux personnages et de leur romance, qui me semble bien moins superficielle qu'elle n'en a l'air.


**L'idée de ce _one shot_ m'est venue en écoutant pour la première fois _Port Isabel_ de Led Er Est. C'est difficile de décrire ce que m'évoque ce morceau. Il ne fait qu'épaissir le mystère qui entoure ces muses qui nous fascinent parce qu'elles nous échappent. Ou qui nous échappent parce que nous sommes incapables de saisir leur humanité. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis instantanément figuré cette Isabela qui rend fous les hommes et les femmes, la sublime Isabela dont on peut à peine deviner les motivations, et qui hante pourtant les souvenirs de tous ceux qui l'ont rencontrée. Puis j'ai écouté MXMS, et je n'ai plus eu d'autre choix que de raconter, sans le comprendre pour autant, l'avènement de la pirate.**

**Ce texte, beaucoup trop court, n'arrive pas à la cheville de ce que j'aurais voulu exprimer, mais j'espère qu'il a pour mérite de conserver entière l'énigme qu'Isabela, à mes yeux, doit incarner aux yeux de Zévran.**

* * *

Father forgive me I've sinned

I revenge

I revenge

Look what I did to my man

I gave in

MXMS – _I revenge_

La lumière filtrait à travers les persiennes, fauve et pailletée de poussière. C'est ce qui avait réveillé Isabela. Assise au bord du lit, elle serrait contre son sein un peignoir de soie bleu clair, et fixait la rose rouge épanouie qui éclaboussait de ses pétales insolents les rebords d'un vase en verre azuré, sur un guéridon devant la fenêtre.

Elle écoutait le silence d'une aube extorquée au reste du monde. De ses hauteurs, le palazzo se soustrayait à la foule des travailleurs matinaux. Il s'offrait une vue panoramique sur la baie du Rialto, et la ville en-dessous semblait un escalier monumental dégringolant vers l'océan. La maison avait été conçue pour donner à Isabela l'impression qu'elle pouvait fouler la Terre telle une déesse descendant du ciel.

Sur la petite commode de chevet traînait encore le verre de vin qu'elle n'avait pas fini la veille. Elle tendit le bras pour s'en saisir, et savoura le goût rubis qui râpait sa langue et réchauffait sa gorge. Son autre main reposait dans le creux entre ses cuisses, laissant sa robe de chambre entrouverte.

* * *

Elle but la dernière goutte de vin, et ce faisant elle tressaillit légèrement, puis elle replaça la coupe sur la table de nuit et, puisqu'elle frissonnait un peu, laça la ceinture de son déshabillé. Elle se leva.

Elle fit le tour du lit, en prenant soin de regarder droit devant elle. Ce fut seulement quand elle se tint de l'autre côté, bien en face, qu'elle baissa les yeux.

Luis était couché sur le côté. Il dormait les mains jointes près de son menton. Son alliance brillait faiblement dans la pénombre de la chambre. Ses bouclettes grises encadraient son front de patriarche et accentuaient la candeur de ses yeux fermés. Autour de son cou, le sang avait dessiné un collier, qui s'était répandu en corolles sur le lit et le sol. Isabela remua les orteils.

Elle finit par se retourner, et tourna doucement la poignée de la porte. Puis elle descendit l'escalier en laissant ses doigts traîner sur le mur. En bas, elle se prépara un café.

* * *

Plus tard, vêtue d'un vieux pantalon de coton, trop court, qu'elle avait conservé de ses jeunes années, et d'une brassière dont ses seins débordaient à présent, elle gagna la basse ville. Les poignées de deux dagues dépassaient du dos de son corsage. Dans sa poche, des pièces tintinnabulaient à chacun de ses pas.

Il était trop tôt pour songer à réveiller Zévran. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que sa nuit avait été longue. Elle y allait, pourtant. Le sang de Luis avait séché sur la plante de ses pieds.

* * *

La maison close somnolait au soleil. Sa façade resplendissait alors qu'était venu le temps de l'oubli. Isabela saisit le marteau et frappa sans ambages la bouche muette sous les fenêtres aveugles. La ruelle déserte répercuta sa semonce illusoire.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'en alla. Elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière, mais personne ne l'avait entendue.

(*)

Un assassinat sans contrat est un crime, même – surtout ! – à Antiva. La moralité des Corbeaux peut bien paraître douteuse, ils ne sont pas dénués de principes. Une mort n'a de sens, de légitimité, que si elle a été commanditée. Le reste n'est qu'affabulation épique. Les héros meurent parce qu'ils l'ont bien cherché. Quant aux autres… Eh bien, les autres ne comptent pas vraiment.

Zévran avait peiné à trouver le sommeil, pas parce qu'il regrettait ni même parce qu'il craignait le châtiment. Les chances qu'on remonte jusqu'à lui étaient minimes. En revanche, celles qu'on impute à Isabela le meurtre de son mari l'étaient beaucoup moins. Et le fait est qu'elle n'avait rien demandé… Du moins, pas explicitement.

Zévran se repassait le fil de leurs conversations pour y trouver l'accroc qui le ferait tomber.

* * *

Zev' ne tombait pas amoureux. Jamais. C'était moins une ligne de conduite qu'une condition de survie. Contrairement aux Corbeaux, dont il faisait toutefois partie, Zev' ne possédait que peu de principes. La vie, aimait-il à dire, lui avait appris qu'il fallait profiter de ce qu'on recevait. C'était faux, évidemment. Des tas de gosses aussi malheureux que lui avaient fait d'autres choix. C'étaient les siens, simplement.

Isabela… Elle l'avait remué. Elle baisait comme une déesse. Quand il était avec elle, il avait une impression de finalité… et de finitude. Elle le chevauchait, et il savait que quand elle se retirerait, quelque chose de bien plus grand que la baise prendrait fin. Elle circonscrivait un bout d'univers à elle toute seule. Une île, un pôle de pénombre qui se déplaçait en même temps qu'elle, et occultait au monde tous ceux qui s'y égaraient.

* * *

Isabela était mariée à ce négociant, Luis. Un fier associé des Corbeaux, comme la plupart des notables d'Antiva. Ils dilapidaient leur argent auprès de la Guilde comme si celle-ci pouvait annuler un contrat sur leur tête parce qu'ils avaient payé assez cher.

Rien de bizarre dans cette union, que Zévran n'avait d'ailleurs pas songé à mettre en question. Une mère avait vendu sa fille à un homme riche, en échange de quoi ce dernier profitait de la beauté solaire de son épouse. Rien d'anormal à cela, ni au fait que la dite épouse finisse par préférer la compagnie d'un amant.

Il était tombé sur elle par hasard – ils fréquentaient les mêmes bouges sur le port, là où les marins s'échouaient le temps d'un débarquement de marchandises. Elle n'était ni la première ni la dernière à venir chercher un réconfort entre ses bras. Sauf que c'est _elle_ qui le réconfortait. Il aurait voulu dire qu'elle l'anéantissait. C'était vrai. Elle abolissait leurs limites. Et chaque fois que leurs parties de jambes en l'air s'achevaient, elle plaisantait. Elle remontait sa culotte comme une catin qui a fait ça toute la nuit, et franchissait le seuil de la chambre pour se vautrer dans la fumée et les effluves d'alcool. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure elle rentrait. S'il descendait, elle lui adressait des œillades par-dessus les épaules des hommes qui se pressaient autour de son fauteuil.

* * *

Isabela lui avait parlé de Luis, évidemment. Elle avait la confidence facile. Le tout était de démêler l'ironie du désespoir. Zev' s'était targué de saisir ce dernier. Il avait dessiné dans sa tête le croquis d'une vie aussi facile que vide. Il s'était mis en tête qu'elle méritait mieux.

Mais que méritait-elle ? Lui ? Zévran n'y avait pas songé. Le roi des putains ne cherchait pas l'adoubement de la noblesse. Pourtant, la princesse avait fini dans son lit. Encore, et encore.

(*)

« Je peux t'en débarrasser, si tu veux.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu dis ça comme si ce n'était rien.

\- Parce que toi non ? »

(*)

C'était venu comme une blague, jamais prononcée par Isabela. Et Zev' avait fini par la considérer, parce que, blague ou pas, elle n'était jamais contredite.

(*)

« Tu devrais trouver un prétexte pour quitter le manoir, lui avait-il exposé.

\- Non. Je dois être là.

\- Mais… vous dormez ensemble… non ?

\- Justement. »

Father forgive me I've sinned

I revenge

La lumière filtrait à travers les persiennes, blanche et pailletée de poussière. Zévran s'agenouilla et traça un sillon dans la gorge de Luis. La trachée de ce dernier éructa des panaches de sang, qui se répandirent sur le sol en corolles. Zev' pataugea dans les flaques rubis pour déposer une rose dans le vase posé devant la fenêtre. Puis il effaça consciencieusement ses traces.

(*)

Isabela se tenait à la poupe du navire. Le timonier, ainsi que le reste de l'équipage de feu son mari, s'activaient à manœuvrer le vaisseau. Elle ne pouvait plus distinguer la façade de la maison close où dormait Zévran. Antiva s'éloignait aussi vite que _L'appel de la sirène_ pouvait la fuir. La jeune femme frottait pensivement le majeur de sa main gauche, là où son alliance avait laissé une marque pâle sur sa peau bronzée.

(*)

L'enveloppe était barrée de son prénom, inscrit en majuscules audacieuses. Zev' ne parvenait pas à décider si elles criaient ou narguaient. Il avait deviné ce que contenait l'enveloppe en la tâtant, mais l'ouvrit néanmoins.

Isabela lui avait laissé son alliance. Était-ce un reproche ? Une invitation ? Gage d'amour ou promesse de destruction, Zévran glissa l'anneau à son doigt. Il symbolisait le seul meurtre dont il doive se souvenir.

Her eyes, they feed us

Forever orange days

Led Er Est – _Port Isabel_


End file.
